Broken
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: Song by Seether and Amy Lee. about what happens when a misunderstanding tears the love bet ween them. HPHG. bad at summaries.


**A/N: I know I have to finish my other stories, but I was hearing this song and I knew I just HAD to do this one-shot. Hope you like it!!**

Broken

"How could you, Harry?" she cried to no one in particular. "How could you?!" she screamed with more tears falling from her face. She heard a twig snap and she looked up to find no one there. She quickly dried her tears and went running to the castle.

Harry and Hermione had been dating since the start of their last year in Hogwarts. It was now April and school would be over in two months. Harry had gotten an offer to become and Auror, but turned it down to become a Healer instead. Hermione was offered numerous careers, but had decided to start apprenticing for McGonagall and become the new Transfiguration teacher.

Ron had been offered the Auror position when Harry turned it down and he gladly accepted it. Harry and Ron were the only ones seen together after Harry and Hermione's vicious break-up earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked towards the Great Hall with a smile on her face. It was already seven months since her and Harry have been together and she had never been happier. As she turned the corner, she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks and pale at the sight._

_Harry's back was to the wall as Ginny was kissing him. They heard footsteps and turned to see Hermione's tear-filled face. She ran in the other direction with only one place on her mind: her little safe haven she had made in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest._

"_Mia!" Harry screamed to get Hermione's attention. "Wait! Ginny pushed me and started kissing me out of no where!" he tried to explain._

"_Oh?" Hermione turned around to face him. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"_

"_If you truly love me then yes!" Harry had said the wrong thing._

"_If you think that I will believe your lies, then you're sadly mistaken, Harry Potter." she spat his name as if she were saying Malfoy's._

"_I love you, Mia." he said in desperation._

"_Do _not _call me that again. Pet names are for those in relationships and we are no longer in one." she said, then turned and walked away from the entrance hall and into the forest._

_End Flashback_

That was the last thing she did all day. She had missed her morning classes and had just gotten a couple of things from the kitchen at lunch, then went back to her little hideout.

Harry had tried to explain to her what had happened, but she wouldn't hear him out. Ron had ended up seeing everything just as he was getting out of breakfast with Lavender. They were about to go to their first class, when they heard Harry and Ginny talking to each other. Ron put his hand over lavender's mouth and indicated her to be quiet. They his in a little alcove and were able to listen to every word said.

"How could you stand her for so long?" Ginny said to Harry.

"Who?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Hermione! The know-it-all that stole _my _boyfriend" Ginny yelled in anger.

"First of all, she didn't steal me from you, we had already broken up. Second of all, it took her parents' deaths for her to come to _my_ home seeking comfort and shelter. Third of all, I fell in love with her as the days passed when she was living with me in Grimmauld Place." Harry told her off.

"But why her? Why not me?" Ginny was almost in tears. Ron knew how much his sister loved Harry, but when Harry told him how he felt for Hermione, it was clear to him that they were meant for each other. Ginny apparently did not understand that.

"I plan on asking her to marry me when school ends. With or without Voldemort dead." Harry said as he started to walk away. Ginny grabbed him and kissed him in hopes that that was all he needed as a reminder for them to be together. That was when chaos ensued.

Harry spoke to Ron for advice and was glad that he saw and heard everything that happened.

"Maybe you can talk to her for me?" Harry suggested.

"Not a good idea." Ron said. "She thinks that I'm always on your side, remember? She'll know that you sent me after her."

Harry knew his best friend spoke the truth and decided to continue the day with out Hermione. They were the Head boy and girl, so he would have to see her when she came into their common room to sleep.

When she didn't return, he thought the worst. It was already past 1:00 AM and she never turned up. He checked every room possible for her to sleep in, including the girls dorms (he got someone to check for him).

He remembered about her little hideout after coming back from the Room of Requirement and ran all the way outside, still fearing the worst. He didn't find her, but instead found her wand glowing green. This was their way of communicating with each other: they would leave some sort of message and transfer it onto their wand and it would glow green.

Harry grasped her wand and muttered "_Revelus!" _A piece of parchment appeared on the rock he tapped the wand with and paled as he read each word.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have your Miss Granger here with me. Should you want her alive, come to my home via portkey and take her out of my hands. I warn you, if you do not, she will be given to my son for his amusement and slow death._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry ripped the parchment in half and ran towards the castle. When he got close enough, he summoned his broom and quickly mounted it and sped off in the direction of Malfoy Manor. He knew where it was because Mr. Weasley had told him when they were talking about the recent raid of the mansion.

He didn't remember how he got there so fast, nor even how he got into the mansion, but all he could think of right now was killing this bastard in front of him to get to the woman he loved.

"You will never win, Potter!" Malfoy screamed as he shot another Torture curse.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed in hopes of her hearing him. He panicked when he heard her voice yell back to him.

"Harry!" she yelled in obvious pain.

"Shut up, mud blood!" Draco was in the room with her and after a thud was heard, Harry feared the worst.

"_Serpensortia!" _Harry yelled and a snake appeared in front of Lucius. He told the snake to bite his attacker hard and make sure that he dies slowly. The snake did as it was told and Lucius' screams could be heard from where Draco was standing. He rushed to his father's aid, but by the time he got there, saw it was too late. In a fit of rage, Draco aimed at Harry and was about to kill him when Hermione's screaming distracted him enough for Harry to bind him magically and leave him to rot in the dungeons of his own home.

Hermione was thankfully unharmed, but Voldemort's right hand man was dead, Harry knew that he would be coming after him for revenge. They flew for what seemed like hours until they reached the castle in safety.

"I wanted to tell you exactly what happened earlier today." Harry said to her as she was ascending the stairs to her room.

"You have no need, Harry." she said, without looking at him. "Thank you for coming to save me, but I still cannot forgive you. Please understand me. You broke my trust for you and it will take time before you can regain it." she continued climbing the stairs and softly shut the door behind her.

The next day was pure pain for them both as they saw each other at breakfast and sat at opposite ends of the table. By this time, the entire school knew what had happened and knew to stay quiet about it until Harry and Hermione were ready to talk.

McGonagall stood and the Great Hall was silenced as she started talking. Harry vaguely remembered what she was talking about. All he heard was something about a Graduation party for the seventh years taking place the day before the last day of school.

May flew by in a haze of tests and school work. Gryffindor had won because of the replacement seeker brought in and the fact the they were playing Hufflepuff. Soon, June was upon them and Harry and Hermione still weren't talking to each other. Hermione felt guilty because about a month after McGonagall's announcement, Lavender and Parvati literally tied her to a chair and she was forced to watch Lavender's memories as she recalled the day Hermione broke up with Harry.

She didn't talk to him because she was ashamed of how she treated him and every time they stole glances at each other, it pained her more than the death of her parents. Voldemort and Harry had ended up dueling each other during an attack at Hogsmeade and Harry had been victorious. But while the entire wizarding world was in celebration, she was still crying.

Finally, the day before school ended came and she was sitting next to him in graduation. They were forced to make speeches, but both only talked about the experiences in school and how they were all going to continue life in the world to make it better for the next generation.

The after graduation party was loud and happy. The Weird Sisters were playing one of their more popular songs as all the seventeen year olds in the room were dancing to the music.

"And now we have something very special for this graduating class of 2006." the class erupted in cheers as the lead singer stopped talking. She motioned for them to quiet down for her to continue. "One of your very own to sing a song for a very special lady out in the audience."

The class all were in shock as Harry walked to the middle of the stage, and without saying a word, stood in front of the microphone on its stand. The band started to play a slow, sad melody as Harry started to sing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

It seemed as if Harry was trying every hard not to cry. The music kept playing, but Harry could not sing. He looked out into the audience to see Hermione walking towards the stage with a microphone in her hand. She held it to her lips and started to sing back to him as she continued to walk towards the stage.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She stood looking up to him as the music stopped suddenly. They gazed into each other's eyes as the music stared to play louder this time and they sang together.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_  
The music continued to play as Hermione walked the side of the stage and stood next to Harry, facing him. They held the microphones to their lips and sang as loud as they could.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The music continued to play as they faced the audience and sang together one last time.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore  
_

Harry sang the last two lines alone as the music faded. They put the microphones back on the stands and looked at each other once more before embracing each other in front of the entire school. Their classmates cheered as Harry put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to kiss her.

Two months later, they were all back at Hogwarts for the wedding of the century. It was held in the grounds and the reception was in the Great Hall. It was also announced that the best man had proposed to the maid of honor at the reception and Ron and Lavender's wedding was to be in the next month.

Eleven years later finds Hermione Potter searching for her husband among the crowd of new students for the year. She became the transfiguration teacher a year after apprenticing and became the youngest person to teach in Hogwarts at nineteen. Harry had become on of the top Healers that St. Mungo's had and he was known for also enrolling in the muggle university and gain a doctorate among other small accomplishments.

"Harry!" she found him with her two children, Amelia and Aaron. They were twins and looked like a perfect mix of their parents. Amelia had long wavy black hair with radiant green eyes, while Aaron had messy brown hair with caring brown eyes.

"Mind you mother and remember to call her 'Professor Potter' in class." Harry was telling his children. He saw his wife and kissed her as Amelia and Aaron ran towards Susan, Ron and Lavender's daughter.

"Don't worry about them. Remember our first year?" Hermione tried to soothe him.

"Vividly, Mia." Harry laughed. "Troll in the bathroom, the Philosopher's Stone, me fighting Quirrel." he counted with his fingers sarcastically. "On second thought, I think I'm transferring to become the new healer." Hermione laughed as she grabbed the back of his robes to stop him from boarding the train himself.

Harry laughed at his own antics and his wife's infectious laughter. He knew that he had the perfect life he had always dreamed of: a loving wife, beautiful children, and a world same from Voldemort and every other dark wizard. Yep, he knew that he would live happily until the end of his days as he kissed his wife the same way he did after their graduation.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it, it was made to be sad in the beginning and beautiful in the end. Sorry if it was too sappy. Song was "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.**

**Review, savvies!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


End file.
